1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sunshine simulator and method of operation and which is capable of simulating sunshine on a model attached to a plateau of the simulator, and further wherein the plateau is displaceable on three different connecting axis which are displaceable independently and which may be locked to one another.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sunshine simulators on which a model of an urban district or building is mounted so as to position the model at precise angles relative to a light source whereby to simulate lighting effects on the building or a cluster of buildings, and at a predetermined time and period of the year, are known. For example, such a simulator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,820 which issued on Sept. 11, 1984. Such known simulators are difficult and time consuming to adjust and often require adjustment each time one of the axes on which the model is supported is displaced. Often a control unit, such as disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. Patent, is required to manipulate, through motors and gears, the various axes of the device. Therefore, such devices become complex and expensive to produce and also very difficult to use. Still further, with the patented device there are two mechanical movements provided for three variable axes of displacement, which means that constant meticulous adjustment of the variables is necessary.
It is also known to displace a light source around a model along a predermined arc or straight post to simulate the altitude of the sun. Some other known systems do not provide a true analogy of the components of the different movements of the earth.